


L Corp Interrupted

by SuperLcorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 22:02:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9291407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperLcorp/pseuds/SuperLcorp
Summary: Little Emma interrupts her mother's meeting because she wants to spend time with Lena and Kara.





	1. LCorp Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> Turning this into a series of one shots of Lena and Kara's domestic life with their daughter.

“As you can see, gentlemen L Corp has seen a recent rise in profi-…” Lena tried to regain her composure at the meeting she was currently directing. Her voice trailed off when she felt tiny hands grabbing her legs, causing her to look down.

“Mommy” Emma whispered. Her blonde hair was pulled into a neat ponytail as she stared up at her mother with bright blue eyes. She wore a look that was all Lena, even the identical signature eyebrow raise. the only difference was the fact that she had Kara’s blue eyes.

“If you’ll excuse me for a moment gentlemen” Lena said pursing her lips into a thin smile. She then carefully crouched down to be at eye level with her daughter and took Emma’s small hands in hers. 

“Sweetheart, what are you doing here? you were supposed to wait in mommy’s office remember?”

Emma looked down at he hands and bit her lip feeling guilty for disobeying her mother’s instructions. 

“I know mommy but… I just missed you so much and I got bored waiting for you to come back” 

Emma wrapped her small arms around Lena and buried her face in the crook of Lena’s neck. It melted Lena’s heart. Despite the fact that her daughter had interrupted a very important meeting, there was no way Lena would ever hold her responsible. Mrs. Danvers’s (formerly Miss Luthor) daughter did no wrong in her eyes and every single member of the meeting knew it or they quickly wised up to it.

Lena knew first hand what it felt like to be neglected. She swore the day her daughter was born to never pass for granted how valuable was to spend time with Emma.

“I’m sorry baby, but I told you to wait for me to come back in my office. Why don’t you take my iPad and watch a movie instead? until mommy’s done?” Lena inquired. 

Emma crossed her arms in front of her and huffed. Lena clearly got the memo. 

“Darling you know I would be with you right now if i could, but this meeting is very important”. 

“Mommy please…” her small hands fisted the lapels of Lena’s blazer and she pouted looking directly into her mother’s eyes. “I just don’t want to be in your office without you”

“Alright Emma. I will stop this meeting if you can politely and clearly dismiss my board of businessmen, explaining why mommy has to cancel it, deal?” Lena explained.

Lena knew that despite Emma being the spitting image of her, she had the shy nature of Kara. although she would rise up to a challenge if she wished to do so, and it was of her convenience. 

“Well mommy I’m not tall enough so they can’t see me. Would you please hold me up?” 

Lena smiled and placed Emma up on the table, her hands on her tiny hips. the last thing she wanted was her daughter falling backwards. 

“Hello” she greeted in a timid tone. “Mommy and I..” she put a hand to her lips and her eyes widened “I mean umm… Mrs. Danvers”

Lena let out a small chuckle shaking her head.

“It’s still mommy, Emma.” she assured her. Emma nodded her head and looked back at the businessmen.

“This is Emma everyone”. Lena directed her gaze toward her daughter who was visibly nervous and flushing slightly. 

“Go on” Lena reassured with a smile.

“I’m sorry everybody but mommy’s meeting has to be cancelled. Because…. well because I want to have lunch with her and my other mommy and I miss them so much.” 

Emma held an empowering pose with her hands on her hips. Lena could see that her daughter was gaining confidence and she certainly was going straight to the point with what she needed to say. 

The men in the room chuckled and started putting away their paperwork getting ready to leave.They all knew better than to contradict Lena Luthor's daughter, and so decided that it would be for their best interest to just comply and postpone the board meeting.

“Thank you so much for being nice and letting me spend time with my mommies”.

Emma waved as the men said their goodbyes to her and Lena, slowly exiting the room.

“I’m impressed sweetheart. i don’t know, maybe at the rate you’re learning someday you’ll steal mommy’s business away from her?” Lena teased picking her daughter up and placing her on her hip. Emma giggled and shook her head vigorously.

“No mommy! I wouldn’t do that! I just wanted to have you all for myself, its not my fault they listened to me.”

“How about I bring you to work and I’ll teach you what you need to know so one day you can run L Corp?” Lena suggested.  
Emma smiled and hugged her mother again clearly not caring about the implications of learning to run one of the biggest and powerful corporations in National City. She just wanted to spend time with her and Kara.

“Mommy?” 

Emma’s voice sounded muffled from her position against Lena’s neck

“Yes baby?”

“Call mama and tell her to come join us for Lunch? i miss her a lot too”

Lena nodded and carried her little girl back into her office and sat her down on her office chair. she gave Emma a chaste kiss on her forehead and picked up her phone dialing Kara’s number.

“Hello beautiful, to what do I owe the pleasure of this call?” Kara teased

“Hey Sweetie. Well it so happens that our daughter is demanding your presence to be shown at L Corp”

Lena turned around to find Emma spinning on the chair clearly amused with herself.

“I don’t know Lena. Snapper has me tied up with a lot of work at the moment.”

“Well unless you want your daughter personally and throughly explaining to your boss why you need to have lunch with her and I, I suggest you take some time off right now and come over”

“Oh god. What did she do right now?” Kara tried to sound mortified but Lena quickly caught the humor behind her words.

“Long story. I’ll tell you about her antics when you arrive”

“Alright Mrs. Danvers. I’ll be on my way say…. ten minutes”

Lena’s heart jumped at the words. Even after all this time she got caught off guard whenever she was reminded about the fact that she was married to the most beautiful woman in the world. 

“Sounds good. Please be on time, you wouldn’t want to face the wrath of your sweet daughter”

“You’re right. I gotta go now baby, I’ll see you soon. Love you both” 

“We love you too darling”. Lena said smiling as she hung up the phone and walked to sit with her daughter.


	2. Long Nights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is a bit longer but I wanted to incorporate Alex into it. There's definitely more Kara/lena interaction with their daughter. Enjoy!

Alex groaned in her sleep when she felt someone pulling at her sleeve. Her eyes snapped open and she quickly shot up from the bed. Once her sight focused and she was more calm, she saw her tiny four year old niece standing in the darkness. Alex remembered she was babysitting for Lena and Kara while they hosted a gala for L Corp. 

“Auntie Lexie, I feel sick” Emma whined. When she noticed that Alex wasn’t responding she tugged harder on Alex’s sleeve. “Do something auntie Lexie! my mommies aren’t here and I feel really sick” 

Tears welled up in Emma’s eyes. Alex started to freak out a little, she had never dealt with her niece being sick, and it seemed like it was the end of the world for her. 

“Alright pumpkin, tell auntie whats wrong” she said sweetly.

Alex sighed and picked up Emma, sitting her on Lena’s and Kara’s king sized bed. She put the back of her hand against Emma’s forehead. The little girl groaned at the contact, her hot flushed skin against her aunt’s cool one.

Alex decided to do a quick assessment on her nice. After checking her core temperature she moved to check her ears and Emma let out a high pitched wail and started to sob uncontrollably. 

“Owe! it hurts!” Emma was relentlessly crying as she started coughing and gasping for air. 

“Come here baby” Alex cooed. She pulled her niece in her arms and wrapped her favorite blanket around her tiny body stroking her back softly. 

She walked to the bathroom with Emma on her hip. The tiny girl clung to Alex as tight as possible, as she bent down to look in the drawer for a thermometer. When she found it, Alex sat Emma up on the counter and took her temperature sublingually. After a couple of minutes the thermometer beeped and it read a core temperature of one hundred degrees Fahrenheit. 

“ Auntie Lexie will make you better princess. I promise” Alex reassured Emma as she softly wiped the tears away from her tiny face. “Let me call mama and ask her if i can give you a bath to lower your fever and also to ask her where they keep your medicine okay?”

Emma nodded and whimpered against Alex’s chest burying her head on the crook of her neck as she struggled to breathe normally. Alex took out her phone and dialed Kara’s number, almost instantly she answered. 

“Alex whats wrong? did something happen to Emma?” 

“Kara hey. I was calling because Emma is feeling sick. I took her temperature and she has a fever of one hundred. it also appears that she has an ear infection, since she won’t let me get near them”

“Oh my poor baby!” Kara whined. Her voice was so loud that Emma’s head perked up at the sound of her mother’s voice. 

“Mama!” Emma wailed as she once again started coughing. Her little hands trying to reach for the phone. 

“I’ll let her speak with you, hold on”. Alex placed the phone on Emma’s ear holding it tightly.

“Hey sweetie, Mama know’s you’re sick and I'm sorry i can’t be there, but auntie Lexie will take care of you until we get back okay? I promise we won’t be long”. Kara’s voice cooed.

“Mama” Emma cried. 

Emma didn’t understand everything her mother was saying. She only wanted both mommy and mama to be back home. She hiccuped as more tears started falling down her rosy cheeks. “I-I wan-want mama”.

“I know, I know” Kara reassured her “ But I love you and I want you to get better ok? so you, me and mommy can have lunch together and go play in the park okay? Does that sound nice?”

Emma nodded even though she couldn’t see Kara. “Yes mama” she answered in a raspy voice. 

Kara continued to soothe and calm Emma with her voice, until Alex finally convinced her niece to let go of the phone so she could finish talking to her sister. 

“Hey, so I was wondering if I could run her a bath to lower the fever. Also, where do you keep her meds?”

Alex rocked Emma from side to side on her hip. the little girl had calmed down significantly but she still felt really warm against Alex’s skin. 

“Yes give her a warm bath and her Ibuprofen is kept on the shelf above the fridge in the kitchen. We’ll be home soon. Thanks so much Alex”. 

“It’s no bother Kara. I’ll call you back if there’s any problems. see you later”

———

Alex tested the water for the hundredth time. She the placed Emma who sighed with relief.   
“Ahhh, I can see that feels a lot better” Alex assured. 

She wet a cloth and started scrubbing gently down Emma’s body, seeing her niece relax she kept on bathing her until the water started cooling off. Alex picked her niece up and wrapped her in a towel drying her softly. Emma yawned as her eyes started closing off.

“You’re sleepy now, right?”. Emma nodded in response. “Okay baby, but first i need to give you your medicine and check your temperature once more”.

It took a lot of bargaining with Emma so she could take her medicine. Finally they settled on giving her ibuprofen if and only if she got to drink apple juice after. When Alex checked her temperature again it had gone down to normal. She smiled to herself triumphantly as she put Emma to sleep and cuddled with her.

——

“Alex?” Kara called softly as she entered hers and Lena’s bedroom.

“Hey Kara” She smiled as she carefully got up from the bed where Emma was sleeping next to her. Alex hugged Kara and then Lena, who was right behind her. She looked back at Emma who looked so tiny on the king sized bed wrapped in her soft pink blanket.

“Her fever actually stopped, but she’s still fuzzy because of her ear ache. I suggest you take her tomorrow to see Eliza just to make sure everything is alright”.

“Thank you again for taking care of our daughter Alex. We owe you so much” Lena said as she walked and brushed some strands of blonde hair away from her daughter’s sleeping frame.

“It’s no bother. I have to go now, Maggie is waiting for me. You guys have a good night and call me if yo need anything”

After saying their goodbyes, Alex closed the bedroom door behind her. Leaving Kara and Lena with their daughter. Kara watched Lena on the bed next to Emma. Her arm propped up on a pillow as she stared lovingly at their daughter. 

“My poor baby. I wish we were here to help her” Lena whispered. She looked up at Kara briefly then back down at Emma.

Kara sighed with a nod and laid on the other side of the bed. Gently she turned to her side and eyed her sleeping daughter. Her hand reached up and stroked Emma’s blonde hair carefully. 

“Do you think she’s okay? I mean she is half kryptonian after all, but she’s so tiny and vulnerable and I’m worr-…” Kara’s brow furrowed in concern

“She’s fine my love” Lena reassured her wife confidently, stroking her hand lightly.

“How do you know?” 

“Kara she’s still young but she doesn’t give up without a fight…. just like you. We still have to wait for her to develop her powers, but she will have us every step of the way protecting her and looking out after her”. 

“So that means no more L Corp fancy galas for a while then…”

“Certainly not while my daughter is sick” Lena said shaking her head

“Good” Kara agreed. Lena looked up at her wife with a raised eyebrow and disbelief 

“Please don't even think that I’d rather walk around parading myself around pompous old men when I could be taking care of my daughter and spending time with you and her.” 

“ We’ll wait and see Miss Luthor” Kara teased. “For now I just want to make sure that she’s okay” Kara yawned and rested her head on the pillow next to Emma’s as she circled her arm around her tiny frame. Lena follow her movements on the opposite side, their fingers intertwining with each other.

“I love you” Lena breathed

“I love you more” Kara replied. Lena smiled at her wife and leaned over to peck her softly on the lips. Kara started deepening the kiss until they were interrupted.

“Mommies you’re back” Emma whispered as she cuddled tightly in between both her mother’s.


	3. She's a Luthor After All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little Emma shows her Luthor side when she's left unsupervised with Maggie. A funny lighthearted chapter involving Sanvers. Enjoy!

Maggie and Alex both stood in the lab and looked outside the corner in Alex’s office. Maggie had her brow furrowed and her arms crossed across her chest in determination, but Alex shook her head and sighed. 

“Maggie I can’t do this” Alex stressed.

“Yes, you can” Maggie replied turning back to Alex and then back to the office. 

Emma sat on the office chair. She had her arms at her sides and she had the signature Kara puppy eyes with a big pout. Her big blue eyes turned to look at Alex and Maggie ready to cry. 

“She needs to be taught right and wrong, Danvers”. 

Alex locked eyes with her two year old niece, it was a big mistake. Emma’s lip started to quiver as they continued staring at each other. 

“Eating an entire pack of cookies inside the lab wasn’t that bad Maggie. Look she’s going to cry” Alex pointed out. 

Maggie glanced at Emma who was clearly sticking her tongue out at her. Maggie quickly nudged her girlfriend.

“She’s faking look!” 

When Alex turned around to confirm her girlfriend’s statement against Emma, she now had tears running down her little face. Alex glared at Maggie. 

“Are you kidding me? you don’t even let me walk in with a water bottle! Alex you know she has you wrapped around her little finger. Regardless of wether she is faking or not, you should reprimand her.” Maggie Let out an exasperated sigh, “Lena would freak out if she knew about Emma eating in the lab”.

“Which is why she will never know about it, understood Sawyer?” Alex was quick to threaten Maggie.

Maggie raised her hands in defeat and turned on her feet walking away slowly, as she approached the office she whispered “Brat”. The little girl looked at her with her eyebrow raised and all of a sudden started to cry. 

“Whatever you said, take it all back. Tell her that you are sorry Sawyer”. Alex snapped. 

“You did not just say that” Maggie laughed out of disbelief “ You cannot make me do this Alex, are you serious?” Maggie then turned to Emma with her hands on her hips. 

Emma was crying loudly and tears were running down her face constantly. Alex walked past Maggie and picked her niece up. When she was facing Maggie she passed the child to her without a warning, Emma almost fell if it wasn’t for Maggie’s quick reflexes. 

“Hold her while I go get a box of tissues. I mean is the least you could do after making a two year old cry”. 

“Alex this isn’t funny!” Maggie called after her girlfriend, who walked away from her. 

“Mimi down!” Emma commanded between cries, as she frantically kicked her feet and pushed against Maggie’s chest with all her strength, thinking she was strong enough to separate them. 

Maggie smirked down at the little girl’s effort. For once she was not going to get what she wanted. 

“Sorry Emma, but your auntie told me to hold you until she gets back”

Emma glared at Maggie. The small girl raised her tiny hand and stretched it as far back as she could, which made Maggie’s eyes widen. 

“Don’t you dare” Maggie warned. She knew she was screwed and there was absolutely nothing to do. Maggie had no free hands to stop the blow and she could only pray for Alex to show up as soon as possible. 

Emma blatantly ignored Maggie’s words, and threw her hand towards Maggie’s face. She closed her eyes tightly expecting a hit that never came. When Maggie opened her eyes Alex was holding onto Emma’s hand tightly.

“Emma Danvers! We do not hit!” Alex warned

Emma’s eyes widened and she nodded slowly at her aunt. She then turned to Maggie and whispered “I’m sowie Mimi”. 

Maggie just shook her head and gave the girl back to Alex. “Don’t you ever leave me alone with her like that again” .

“Not so easy, is it Sawyer” Alex challenged with a smirk on her face.

“ We are never… ever!having children Danvers” Maggie pointed as she glared at Alex. 

“What can I say Sawyer, not everyone can handle a child. She is half Luthor, after all”. 

Maggie stomped away in disbelief as Alex stood with her adorable niece wiping her tiny face clean.


	4. I will always love you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit angsty and fluffy, but I hope you enjoy reading it!

Kara slid the glass door of the balcony slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible. She first went to the master bedroom and Lena was not there, she sighed and walked a little further down the hallway to the nursery. Kara was about to turn the handle on the door when she heard her wife. Lena’s voice was soft and comforting, she tuned her super hearing and realized her wife was singing a lullaby. 

Kara smiled to herself and opened the door just a little, so she could see Lena. Her wife was on the rocking chair with Emma in her arms. Lena was breastfeeding her daughter, staring down at her in absolute love as she continued to sing. Kara was completely hypnotized by the scene. She found herself leaning more against the door, opening it a bit more…

“Jesus Kara!” Lena gasped as she looked up at her, startled. 

Kara immediately jumped a bit, almost falling over. She tried to play it off and straighten herself walking in the room and closing the door behind her .

“You know how much i hate it when you sneak up on me like that”.

“Sorry” Kara replied sheepishly. She leaned against Emma’s crib with her arms crossed. “I just.. is rare for me to come across moments like these with the baby”. 

Lena’s eyes rose to meet Kara’s. For a moment her eyes softened but she quickly shook her head. “Well, you’re too busy playing hero rather than spending time with us”.

Emma pulled away from Lena. She smiled and stood up, propping her daughter against her. Lena began to pat Emma’s back softly, trying to burp her. Kara silently walked up from behind and wrapped her hands around Lena’s waist.

“I’m so sorry Lena” she whispered and kissed her wife’s cheek. Lena stiffened at the contact and gently pulled herself away from the embrace. 

“You nearly died today Kara. I understand that you have a duty with this city, but you have to stop risking your life like that…” Lena nearly choked on air as she sobbed. She turned around and glared at Kara, who stood quiet looking down in embarrassment. 

“Kara look at me please” Lena demanded, and her wife’s gaze rose up to her face slowly. “Kara you have to remember that we need you…I need you.”

“And you have me Lena, all of me. It was just a stupid mistake. You know these kinds of things come with being supergirl” Kara defended.

“A mistake that could have cost you your life Kara!” Lena pursed her lips and ran a hand through her hair in frustration “You know, I am well aware that I’m married to supergirl, and I don’t regret being married to you. I especially don’t regret our daughter, but on days like today… I just wish that things were my kind of normal. That Kara, my Kara was here with me and our daughter, out of harms way”. 

Kara stepped forward until she stood in front of Lena, she lift up her hand and touched Lena’s cheek, but she turned her face away. 

“Lena come on… I don’t know how else to say I’m sorry, that i will be more careful next time.” Kara pleaded, feeling her chest tighten with sadness and guilt.

Lena turned to face her wife again. Kara hesitated, but reached to touch Lena’s cheek. To her relief, she didn't pull away this time but kept her gaze with Kara’s. 

“I’m going to take a bath with Emma before her bedtime” She said flatly. 

Kara stood silently in the room as she watched Lena walk away. She figured it would be best to give her sometime alone to cool off, even though she desperately wanted to make things better between them. 

—-

 

“Okay Emma are you ready to take a bath with mommy?” Lena cooed as she lowered herself into the bathtub. 

She was thankful Emma liked baths, it was the only time she didn’t cry, spit up or needed a diaper change. Lena then started to use a washcloth and scrub gently on Emma’s delicate skin. She was still so tiny, but so aware of her surroundings. She would look up curiously at Lena and smile at times when Lena bathed her. 

Kara sat on the couch watching tv. Technically she wasn’t really watching, it was more like staring at the screen. Lena was definitely taking her time bathing with Emma and Kara was debating wether to walk into the bathroom and talk to her wife. She definitely did not want to go to bed without having made up with Lena and it bothered her that they were lacking in communication lately. So, without further ado she stood up from the couch and once more went in search of her lovely wife. 

“I love when you look like this” Kara said as she leaned on the doorway.

Lena looked up and blushed. She knew exactly what she looked like. No make up, her hair up in a bun with strands falling down her neck and forehead, and her skin slightly flushed because of the warm water. Kara closed the bathroom door behind her and walked towards her. She then sat at the edge of the tub. 

“Don’t be silly Kara, I look like a mess” Lena told her as she met Kara’s eyes.

Her fingertips traced the length of Lena’s neck as she played with some strands of hair. “Lena are you happy with me?” her voice was soft, yet it held some hesitation to it. 

Lena let out a long sigh as she wiggled Emma around a bit so she wouldn’t fall asleep on her arms. “Kara I am happy to have you, Look how far we’ve come. Anyone would be lucky to have what we have as a couple and that’s precisely why I get so worried when you put that suit on. I am afraid that I will lose all I have, and I’m not talking wealth wise… I have a gorgeous daughter with a gorgeous understanding wife and I am completely in love with you”. 

“And I’m still completely in love with you Lena” Kara breathed as tears started forming in her eyes. She slowly leaned down and kissed her wife. Lena reacted to the kiss letting out a soft moan, that’s when she knew they had to break the kiss. 

“Will you please change Emma into her onesie and put her to bed?” Lena asked as she handed the baby to Kara.

“ Yes of course, I’ll take care of everything” 

Kara stepped back and watched the view of her dripping wet wife as she looked for a towel. She could tell Lena was getting cold by the way her nipples perked up. Lena could feel her wife’s gaze burning through her and when she turned and caught Kara looking, she found it even more sexy as she blushed. 

“Is something the matter Mrs. Danvers?” Lena teased as she slowly bent down and picked the towel and wrapped it around her. 

“N-no..w-…why?” Kara stuttered nervously.

Lena chuckled as she walked towards Kara and kissed her on the cheek. “Well, I believe that our daughter needs to be dressed…. then after she falls asleep, you can come back to our room and undress me”. 

Kara nodded and left the room in a hurry. Lena smiled at the fact of how flustered she could make her. Despite Kara being supergirl and the responsibilities that came with it, Lena did after all love every part of her.


	5. Hidden Talents

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for updating so late. College is consuming my life!!! hope you guys enjoy this chapter. :)

“Good morning beautiful” Kara said sweetly as she saw her wife walk into the dining room.

Lena smirked and approached Kara pecking her lips swiftly. “Good morning Mrs. Danvers”. Kara looked so attractive with her button down shirt neatly rolled up at the sleeves, how her dress pants hugged her muscular legs and firm butt. Lena wanted nothing more than to take her to their bedroom and have a long lazy morning, just the two of them… her thoughts were interrupted when she heard tiny footsteps nearing the dining room. 

Both Lena and Kara turned towards their daughter. Her blonde hair was neatly put in a high ponytail with a bow that matched her uniform. She was also wearing a cute navy blue cardigan over her shoulders. It was her first day of first grade and little Emma was rather enthusiastic about it. 

“Good morning mommies!” Emma cheerfully greeted her moms giving them each a peck on the cheek before taking a seat next to Kara.

Emma’s superpowers had started to show a month shy of starting first grade. Both Lena and Kara started noticing after a particular accident she had at the park. Emma was playing on the monkey bars and her hands slipped. She fell to the ground with a hard thud, but she got up as if nothing had happened. When Kara and Lena both ran to check on her, the pavement had cracks on it and their daughter didn't have a single scratch. 

As the days passed Emma’s strength and speed grew, plus she also started floating a bit around the house. Kara had taken on the job to teach her how to control her powers and set ground rules about how she should conceal her powers from the civilian world. 

“I’m glad you’re excited to go back to school baby, but remember what I told you about your powers” Kara reminded her daughter, as she took a bite of her waffles.

“I know mama. No flying, or running, or being rough with the other kids in school” Emma sighed and rolled her eyes, her excitement had faltered a bit. 

Lena felt a little sad for her daughter. She knew how hard it was to cope with being different and for a six year old, hiding her new developed powers proved to be a huge challenge, let alone once she finds out that the beloved superhero of national city is one of her moms. She looked at her daughter with a reassuring smile and blew her a kiss. 

“You know mama is just trying to protect you. We wouldn’t want anything bad happening to you” 

“I promise I won’t use any of my powers mommy. I’m a smart girl” Emma looked at Lena and Kara with reassurance and a smile on her face. 

Lena looked at her watch and her eyes widened a bit. “It’s time to get going baby otherwise you’re going to be late for school”. 

Emma got up and ran to the bathroom to wash her hands. Kara was also on her way to grab her purse when her wife caught her wrist and pulled her close. Lena smoothed her hands over Kara’s chest and looked up at her. 

“You’ve got to trust her Kara, I can see you’re clearly worried”. 

Kara pecked her wife’s lips as she placed her hands on the small of Lena’s back. “And how would you know that I’m worried Mrs. Danvers?”

Lena giggled and shook her head at her wife’s teasing tone “That crinkle of yours is a pretty good sign”.

“Lena I think its time to tell Emma about-…”. 

“Mommy! lets go we are going to be late!” Emma shouted from the door. 

“Today, meet me at Noonan’s after I pick her up from school and we’ll tell her. I Love you” Lena squeezed Kara’s hand and gave her one last kiss before joining Emma by the front door. 

“I love you too…” Kara sighed and straightened her glasses. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day.

———— 

“Charles can we go any faster? today is not the day to be late, Kara is not going to be happy if we don’t meet her on time”.

The chauffeur rose his gaze and met Lena’s through the rearview mirror “I’m sorry Mrs. Danvers, but traffic around this time is pretty hectic in the city”. 

Lena sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. She looked out the window just to distract herself from the current situation. She picked up her phone and decided to text Kara, to update her about her current inconvenience. 

Lena: Hey sweetheart, I’m on my way to pick up Emma. Traffic is heavy right now, so I just wanted to warn you that we might not make it on time. 

Kara: That’s fine babe. just text me when you get to Noonan’s. 

Lena: Alright. Love you, ttyl.

Kara: Love you too Lena. be safe :*

————-

After waiting for god knows how long, Emma decided to walk out onto the playground. She felt uneasy at first in fear that if she got too excited playing with the other kids she could lose control of her newly found powers. 

She spotted a group of boys playing soccer. She wished boys were nicer to her. They now excluded girls from their games because girls couldn't do this or that, but she was determined. She believed she could do anything the boys could, because mommy and mama told her so. 

“Hi. Can I play with you?” Emma asked with a grin, as the boys took turns kicking the ball around. 

“No! you’re a girl” one of the boys argued sticking his tongue out at her. 

Emma pouted and furrowed her brow (she had started to develop Kara’s crinkle), her arms crossed as she huffed. 

“Well you’re mean… I want to play!”

“No!” the boys said as one of them held the ball on his hands. 

“Why not?” Emma challenged. 

“Because girls don’t know how to play soccer and they don’t kick as hard as we do”.

That was the last straw for Emma. She was going to prove the boys she could kick harder than them because she had superpowers, but she wasn’t going to tell them that. 

“I’ll show you that girls can kick hard”. She took the ball from the boy who was holding it and placed it on the ground. she took a few steps back and then kicked the ball as hard as she could. 

The boys looked up and their tiny mouths formed “o’s” in amazement. The ball went up pretty high and unfortunately got stuck on a tree branch. 

Emma looked up and saw that the ball was indeed pretty high up the tree and without a ladder there was no way the ball could be retrieved. Unless someone climbed up the tree. 

“Good job Danvers, now we don’t have a ball to play with anymore”. 

“I can climb up the tree and get it” she challenged. Once she was right in front of the tree and looked up, she wished she would have had thought things through. superpowers or not, heights scared her. 

“Whats going on Danvers? are you scared?” one of the boys teased.

The boys started to laugh at her chanting “Danvers is scared”. 

“I am not!” Emma yelled. She gripped the sides of the trunk and started climbing up the tree. She kept reminding herself not to look down, when she finally reached the branch she shook it, until the ball dropped on the floor. Emma froze when her eyes traveled along with the ball to the ground below. Suddenly she couldn't move anymore and she couldn't use her powers to go down the tree. 

Lena walked into the classroom and greeted the teacher looking for Emma. When she heard a scream that could only belong to her daughter, Lena darted out the room. Her eyes frantically looking for Emma as she stepped out into the playground. 

“Mommy!” Emma shouted in terror. Lena looked up to see her daughter gripping the tree branch for dear life. 

“Emma how on earth did you get up there?!” Lena screamed. She should have watched her tone of voice, it now only served to scare her daughter more as she started to cry. 

The tree branch made a cracking noise and broke a bit. Emma screamed louder and Lena almost fainted at the sight of her daughter falling off such a height. Powers or not, she would not forgive herself if anything happened to her child. 

“Mommy help me!” Emma kept on pleading as she cried, she then mumbled to herself “Supergirl help me…”

“Sweetheart stay still, Mommy’s going to help you” Lena searched for her phone and quickly dialed Kara’s number “pick up, pick up…”

the branch of the tree broke completely and Emma shut her eyes tightly as she fell. Lena’s heart nearly stopped when a blur of blue and red passed by her and caught Emma mid air. 

“Supergirl!” Emma hugged the hero tightly as she landed softly on the floor and handed the child to Lena. 

Emma clung to her mother tightly, her little heart beating fast. Lena kissed the top of her hair and held onto her daughter for dear life. She looked at Supergirl and automatically started to calm down. 

“Thank you Supergirl” She said softly, her voice trembling a little. 

“It’s no problem, it was my duty… and you young lady, stay out of trouble ok?” Kara pointed at Emma with a smirk on her face.

Emma nodded and waved goodbye as supergirl flew away.

———-

The car ride to Noonan’s was silent. Besides the dirty skin and torn uniform, Emma was fine. She knew once they arrived to the cafe both Lena and Kara were going to reprimand her and ground her for using her powers. All in all, Emma knew she was in deep trouble. 

“We’re here, come along” Lena held out her hand for Emma to take it. Her tone was cold and authoritative.

Emma sighed and took her mother’s hand as they walked inside the cafe. When they spotted Kara they made their way to the table and sat on the chairs. Emma practically slouched on the chair looking down. 

Kara took a deep breath and got up from her chair and held her arms out for her daughter. Emma looked up and let her mother pick her up and then sat her on her lap. Lena watched in silence, carefully taking in the scene displayed in front of her. 

“I heard everything that happened at the playground princess” Kara whispered as she rocked her daughter back and forth on her lap, caressing her hair at the same time. 

“I know. I’m sorry mama… those boys, they kept teasing me!” Emma mumbled against Kara’s chest.

“Emma you could have seriously injured yourself” Lena stated from across the table. She was no longer angry but concerned at her daughter’s choices.

The little girl looked up ashamed, tears welling up in her eyes. She truly felt sorry for having disappointed her parents. “I’m sorry mommy. I just wanted to be like supergirl and show the boys that girls can be strong too”.

“Emma there’s something I…we have to tell you. baby I a-…”

“I know you’re supergirl mama. The glasses don’t really help” Emma said giggling a bit. 

Lena chuckled for a second and her face went back to a neutral stare to let Kara continue with her speech. 

“You’re smarter than I thought, but now that that’s out of the way I want you to know that with powers come responsibility Emma. When I’m out there as supergirl I have to think my every move. I can’t just act on impulse, because no matter how strong I am, there are things that can hurt me”

“Like kryptonite?” Emma responded looking up at Kara. 

“Yes, like kryptonite baby, but there is also people who wish harm upon not only me but also you and your mother. That’s why you have to keep your powers well hidden and that’s why I have to put my glasses on everyday. I wouldn’t want anyone to hurt you or mommy. Would you like that to happen?”

Emma shook her head vigorously and then looked down at her lap. “No. I love you and mommy so much and it would make me sad to see you hurt” 

Lena was biting her lip to stop herself from crying. Maybe she had been a little to rough with Emma, but the girl needed to learn a lesson. 

“Alright then. Promise me that you will not use your powers until I train you and you get stronger”. Kara gestured to her chest crossing her heart. 

Emma smiled and crossed her heart too “I promise mama”.

“Good girl”. 

“There’s something else we need to tell you sweetheart” Lena said warily. 

“I know i’m grounded mommy”.

“No, thats not it Emma… you… umm…” Lena looked at Kara for reassurance and Kara smiled at her wife. 

“What mommy’s trying to say is that you’re going to be a big sister”.

Emma’s eyes widened and her signature “sunny danvers” smile spread across her face “For real?! I’m going to be a big sister?!”

“Yes baby, I’m pregnant” Lena smiled relieved that her daughter had taken the news so well. 

Emma shot up from Kara’s lap and ran over to Lena hugging her, and then lowering her little head so her face was leveled with her mother’s abdomen as she started scattering little kisses all over. 

Lena giggled and so did Kara. Their family couldn't be more perfect and now there was a new tiny member who would join them in a couple of months. 

“So…I take that as you being really happy to be a big sister?” Lena said looking down at her daughter who now was caressing her still non existent baby bump. 

“Yes! I am so happy and I can help you change, feed and bathe the baby mommy!” 

“Of course you can sweetie. But for now, you’re still grounded” Lena warned.

“awwwww come on mommy!” Emma turned to look at Kara with puppy eyes. She knew that Kara could talk Lena out of her punishment.

Kara stared from her daughter to her wife, who was currently sending her a death glare. 

“No can do kiddos. You’re on your own on this one” Kara said giggling as she held her arms up in defeat. 

There was no way she was going to sleep on the couch tonight.


	6. Too Soon Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this was such a long chapter i decided to break it in two parts. I hope you guys enjoy the read.

Lena’s team had been working on several armor and protective equipment prototypes to help Supergirl and Alex’s squad during battle. She tried her best to avoid the lab area of the company as much as possible. Not because she didn’t want to, but because being a 7 month pregnant lady, it was getting difficult to walk around and perform tasks. The last thing she wanted was to cause an accident that compromised her staff’s well being and delay their experiments. 

Lena knew she would stay long enough to ask the staff some questions about the prototypes and to see for herself how everything was coming along. She had promised Alex she would be picking Emma up from the DEO, as soon as she was done. Walking in, Lena felt suddenly dizzy. She gripped the corner of the lab table to steady herself and took a couple of deep breaths. 

“Mrs. Danvers are you alright?” A young scientist asked concerned, while holding lightly on her forearm. 

“Yes, I just got dizzy for a second that’s all. Please don’t let me stop you, if you cold just tell me what you and your team are working on”.

The young guy proceeded with showing her some of the sketches and physics equations they had been applying to incorporate for the prototypes. Lena felt her ears ringing, the sound of the young man’s voice fading away as her vision started to blur out. 

“Mrs. Danvers, are you listening?…” Was the last thing Lena heard before completely blacking out and knocking something off the table in the process. 

“Someone help! Help please!” The young man asked desperately while he cradled Lena on his arms.

———

Kara roamed the sky, doing her daily patrol of National City. Today had been a quiet afternoon so far, nothing major besides a fire and a bank robbery. She was lost in thought when she heard it. 

“Someone help! Help please”

Kara turned to the source of the plea and her stomach sank. “Lena” she whispered.  
She flew as fast as she could, scanning the LCorp building. There was nothing that indicated damage of any kind to the building. A wave of relief washed over her, but soon was forgotten when she heard a loud cry coming from Lena. Kara’s mind was racing a million miles a minute, playing every kind of horrific scenarios in her mind. She was so desperate to find Lena and kill whomever was hurting her wife. 

Kara landed on Lena’s balcony and walked inside the office but she wasn’t there. Once again she x-rayed the building and saw her wife was several floors down in the lab. Lena was sprawled on the ground still crying in pain. Kara could hear it all, it was the worst type of torture if you asked her. She could hear her wife’s heartbeat racing, while their unborn child’s was…slowing. 

“Nononononono” she repeated to herself rapidly. Kara took her phone out of her boot and dialed Alex’s number. “Pick up please…” after the second ring Alex picked up the phone. “Alex I need help, Lena is in trouble”

“W- what do you mean she’s in trouble? Kara what’s going on!?” Alex exclaimed in worry. 

“No time to explain, get to LCorp ASAP”. Kara quickly hung up and tossed the phone somewhere in Lena’s office. Kara sped down to the lab, startling people as she passed through them in a blur. She barged in looking frantically for her wife. Kara had to keep her composure, she had to keep her identity a secret in front of everyone that was not Lena.

“Supergirl! I- I don't know what happened! one moment she was fine an- and then she fell to the floor” The poor guy was still holding Lena. She didn't look good. Kara noted her wife was sweating a lot and she clutched her belly for dear life.

“It’s ok. I’m here now”. Kara walked over to Lena and switched places with the young man, who half walked, half crawled away from her and sat against a wall. “Oh Lena… you’re ok now, you're safe. Iv’e got you” Kara stroked Lena’s hair softly, she could see the panic in her wife’s eyes. 

“Please.. save the baby…” Lena whispered, as tears ran down her cheeks. 

“Shhhh, you’re both going to be ok”. Kara assured her. She had to stay calm for her wife, she couldn't waiver in the panic that was rising within her. Kara went to pick Lena up, but she noticed her strength had diminished. 

The adrenaline rush running through Kara must have distracted her from her debilitating body. She scanned the room to look for the source of her weakness, until she saw it. There was an opened lead box with some kryptonite crystals scattered around on the floor. Not a big enough dose to knock her down, but enough to render her from her powers for a few hours. She had no time to spare, the baby’s heartbeat kept slowing down and Lena was also succumbing through the stress and panic. 

Kara took a deep breath and dragged Lena out from the lab room as best as she could. Lena whimpered in discomfort clutching to Kara’s arms for dear life. Tears welled up in Kara’s eyes, she lifted her head and took a deep breath “Get a fucking grip Kara! you need to stay strong for your wife and your child!. You’re Supergirl”. she told herself. 

“Alex Danvers FBI, step aside!” Alex shouted as she walked with her squad, scattering the mass of people standing around Supergirl and Lena Luthor. Her heart broke when she saw the expression on Kara’s face. She could see fear and anguish, something that Kara probably hadn’t felt since her planet was destroyed. “What happened?” Alex whispered in concern. 

“I- I don't know… she was like this when I got here an..and the- then there was kryptonite on the floor… I don't know! Just..please save her Alex, please!” Kara gripped onto Alex’s bulletproof vest, while the other one held onto Lena. “Their heartbeats are slowing down. PLEASE DO SOMETHING!” She dropped her hand and ran it through Lena’s hair. She was drifting in and out of consciousness, as she kept whispering to Kara to save the baby. 

———-  
Back at the DEO Kara walked back and forth in front of the room where Lena was being treated.  
“I don’t understand what’s happening?!” Kara shouted at Eliza while people rushed in and out of the room in panic.

“Kara sweetie, we are doing everything we can…” Eliza started but was interrupted when Lena let out a fierce scream. Kara almost knocked two of the agents down because they wouldn’t let her come near Lena while she kept on screaming in pain. Between periods Lena would go quiet and Kara’s heart felt like it was going to explode in anticipation, she didn't want her wife to die or the baby. 

“We need to do a c- section immediately Dr. Danvers!” one of the medical residents shouted. 

“Kara please, you need to leave” Eliza told her daughter while trying to usher Kara out, but she pushed her away. 

“Not until you tell me what's happening!” She shouted at Eliza. 

Alex tried to coax her sister to calm down by grabbing her arm and pulling her away, but Kara kept on yanking back. 

“Kara lets go” Alex said softly.

“No! I need to know what the fuck is going on with my wife Alex!” 

‘Kara if I don’t start this c- section now it could be fatal for Lena and the baby. Time is against us right now. Alex will explain everything to you outside” Eliza urged and touched Kara’s arm. 

The only words Kara caught were fatal, Lena and baby. She squeezed her eyes shut hoping everything would go away, but it didn’t. She allowed herself to be slowly pushed away from the room by her sister, as Eliza looked at her the entire time before she turned and shut the door behind her.  
When both Alex and Kara arrived at the solar room, Kara fell back against the wall with a loud thud. She couldn't breathe, all she could see was Lena’s face in pain. Kara stood there clutching her knees against her chest for what felt like years until Alex approached her. 

“Kara?” Alex asked and tried to maintain eye contact with her sister. Kara slowly looked back with lost and red eyes. 

“What’s going on Alex? Just tell me whats happening. Tell me what went wrong” Her voice was hoarse and tired. Her face held no expression.

“Kara I’m so sorry for what’s happening to Lena right now… mom thinks that when the lead box was knocked off the table and the kryptonite fell out it affected the baby, but at the same time it affected Lena. The amount of kryptonite radiation might have had a small effect on you, but for a seven month old developing baby…it’s almost fatal.”

“Is she going to be okay? Are they going to be okay?” Kara’s voice choked up a bit. Alex looked down for a moment and took a deep breath.

“I- I don’t know Kara… but I assure you, Mom and the rest of the team are doing everything in their power to save both of them” Alex reached to touch Kara’s arm but she flinched away. 

“So what exactly are they going to do to fix this? to save them Alex?” Kara’s head shot up and she looked at her sister with angry and questioning eyes. 

“Once they deliver the baby, he or she is going to be placed in a solar incubator. It works the same way as yours to regenerate the cells and help the baby survive. Lena will be treated with fluids and a blood transfusion to help her system rid the residual kryptonite.” Alex spoked in a hushed tone, but to Kara it seemed like her sister was shouting at her. 

“And what will happen after everything you just told me is done? Will they be back to normal?” Kara felt Alex move uncomfortably in front of her, but she just awaited an answer. 

“When Lena was exposed to kryptonite, the radiation passed through her and hit the baby. His or her organs started to work harder to compensate for the damage. After a couple of minutes of exposure, it wasn't enough so the baby’s health rapidly declined… the baby might have to be intubated and fed through a feeding tube until it can get better. That is, if the kryptonite damage can be reversed enough. Lena will probably have a slow recovery, but she will be kept in observation just in case something goes wrong”. 

Kara stared at the floor. She couldn't look at her sister. It wasn’t real. This wasn’t happening. 

“ Look Kara you should get some re-…” 

“Just save Lena and the baby” Kara cut her sister off with a harsh tone. She the laid on the solar bed and closed her eyes, wishing all of this was over. All she could do was wait. 

Alex left with a quiet nod and closed the door behind her.


	7. Too Soon. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As promised , here is the second part to the story. I'm sorry for upsetting you guys!

James, Winn, J’onn, Mon-el and Maggie with a sleeping Emma on her lap sat around the oval table at the DEO. They had no idea what had happen or what was going on. Kara never said anything and honestly none of them dared to ask any questions. No one knew what to do, no one spoke. They just waited in silence for something to happen. When Maggie saw Alex walk out of the solar room, she immediately jumped up and walked up to her girlfriend. 

“Alex what happened? Is Lena ok? is the baby ok?” Maggie asked quickly, as Emma reached out to her aunt. Alex took the little girl in her arms, as she nuzzled into her neck. 

Alex was a bit overwhelmed and looked around taking a deep breath. A couple of tears fell down her face. She couldn’t take the pressure any more. She had vowed to protect Kara at all costs and she had failed her when it came to Lena and her kids. She felt so powerless and drained.  
“Lena had an accident in the Lab at LCorp. There was kryptonite involved, and somehow the box it was in got knocked off. The kryptonite’s radiation affected the baby, just like it does Kara, but it also had a negative effect on Lena. It all went downhill from there…”

“How’s Kara doing?” James asked with a nervous tone, rubbing the back of his neck. 

“She was exposed to the Kryptonite as well, but it didn't affect her as much as it did Lena and their child. She’s devastated… I just left her to rest in the solar room.” Alex was beyond exhausted at this point, physically and mentally. 

Maggie could see right through her girlfriend and offered and apologetic look. “Guys I think thats enough questions for now. Why don't we go and catch some rest?”. Everyone silently nodded and took that as a cue to take their leave. “Let’s go Danvers, you and little Emma need to sleep ”. 

“Thank you for taking care of her while I helped Kara. I don't know what I would do without you Maggie” Alex kissed her girlfriend’s lips and entwined their hands together, while she held a sleeping Emma on the opposite side. 

————

Kara awoke to Eliza nudging her gently. She informed her that Lena was awake and that the blood transfusion had gone well. Eliza also told Kara that they delivered a baby girl, and that she was placed in the solar incubator. The baby had survived, but was regaining her health very slowly and they could not yet rule her out of critical care. 

Kara quietly entered Lena’s room with a stoic face. The room lights were dimmed and Kara could make out her wife’s form. Lena was blankly staring at the ceiling. Kara placed her hand over hers. There was an IV sticking out of Lena’s delicate hand, Kara winced and try to ignore it. 

“Kara…” Lena sighed tiredly. 

Kara tried her hardest to hold back her tears, as she sat down on the hospital bed next to Lena. “It’s ok babe, I’m here” her voice was barely audible. She reached with her other hand and caressed Lena’s cheek. 

“What if she dies Kara?” Lena looked up at Kara with wide eyes. “I don’t even know what to do if she doesn’t make it..” Tears started to fall from Lena’s eyes. Kara bit back her own tears and wiped Lena’s away. “It was all my fault, for being so careless”.

“No it wasn’t Lena, please don’t cry” Kara argued weakly. “She’s strong, and she's going to be okay and so will you my love”.

Lena leaned against Kara’s chest, and buried her face in her chest. Kara put her shaky arms around her wife. “It wasn’t supposed to happen like this. She was supposed to be born two months from now, in a water birth at our home surrounded by people who care about us. She was supposed to be healthy an- and I…I..” Lena broke down crying against Kara. She held on to her wife as much as she could. 

“Shhh, it will be okay babe. I promise” Kara kissed her wife’s head as a few tears and a small sob escaped her lips. 

“I hope so…” it was all that Lena could manage. She had two little girls to stay strong for. They needed her mother, just as much as she needed them.

—————

Kara stared through the glass door of the room where the baby was kept. She had left Lena to rest after their encounter. So far all she knew was, that the baby was a girl. Kara felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach. Her daughter was so small and weak, her eyes were closed and tubes poked out of her tiny mouth and monitors surrounded her incubator. She had dark hair just like Lena, but what struck Kara the most was how tiny she was. She didn’t even have a name yet. All Kara wanted to do was hold her, for her to breathe on her own. For her wife to be okay…. She might be Supergirl, the most powerful Alien in National City, but she couldn’t even protect her own family. She was so powerless against this situation. Kara rubbed her bloodshot eyes before tears rolled down her cheeks. She let out a shaky breath and her whole body shook a little. She shut her eyes tightly, fighting back more tears and she had to turn around. She couldn't look at her daughter anymore. It hurt too much. 

“Kara…” Alex whispered as she walked up to her sister. Kara looked up and then her gaze fell down to the floor. Alex closed the distance by wrapping her arms around Kara.

Kara hugged her back tighter and buried her head on Alex’s neck letting herself really cry after trying to remain strong for so long. Alex cried along with her. They just needed to be there for each other.

After Kara had calmed down a bit, she pulled away wiping her face furiously. “I thought you had gone home with Maggie and Emma…”

“I did. I couldn't fall asleep, all I could think about was to be here with you. You need me.”

“I’m sorry for snapping at you like that earlier. I just couldn’t deal with all of this” Kara shook her head and crossed her arms. 

“Kara, there’s a lot going on right now. I can only imagine what’s going through your head and Lena’s… I’m not mad at you.” Alex assured her, as she reached to touch her sister’s shoulder. 

Alex turned her head and glanced over to look at her niece and then back to Kara. “I’ll stay here and watch over her. Go be with Lena, and rest for a little while longer”.

Kara sighed and nodded her head slowly. The stress had started to definitely catch up to her.

————

“You’re awake” Kara said with a small smile on her face, as she closed the door behind her. 

“Yeah… for a while now”. Lena fiddled with her fingers as she clamped her lips together. “Have you seen her yet?”

Kara walked the distance between them and sat down next to Lena. “Yes. She’s so beautiful and tiny, Lena. If i could bring her to you I would…” Kara trailed off, regretting her statement.

“I know…” Lena started to cry and Kara reached up to wipe her tears. “I was supposed to protect her Kara. I didn’t even get to see her…I don't know what she looks like”. Lena started to cry harder, unable to stop herself from feeling so sad.

“Babe she will be oka..”

“you keep on saying that to make me feel better Kara” Lena cut her off “how do I know my daughter will be okay if I haven’t seen her? Kara she doesn’t even have a name yet.” Lena was fed up of hearing the same thing over and over from Kara, from Eliza, literally everyone. Her baby should be with her, not alone in some desolated room with only machines surrounding her. 

“We’ll give her a name as soon as she gets better” Kara assured her wife.

“What if she doesn’t? It will be days before I know for certain that my daughter is out of harm way”. Lena looked down at Kara as tears fell from her cheeks.

“I promise I’ll figure something out. We’ll give her name, together”. Kara was trying her best not to snap at her wife. She knew Lena was hurting, but in all honesty she was hurting too. 

“I’m sorry. I shouldn't have snapped like that my love. I just want to see her Kara, to hold her”. Lena’s voice cracked. Kara nodded and kissed her wife’s cheek. 

————

*Two days later*

Lena woke up and noticed that Kara was not next to her on the hospital bed. “Kara?” 

“Here love”. She answered in a whisper.

Lena turned around and her breath hitched in her throat. She saw Kara as she held a tiny little baby in her arms. She also noticed that Eliza was standing in the background as she watched the scene in front of her quietly. Lena stood up from the bed and stifled a sob as she walked towards her wife and the baby. 

“She made amazing progress these past two days. We performed a swallowing test and her reflexes are intact. She can also breathe on her own now” Eliza stated. 

Kara smiled and closed the distance between them. She wrapped and arm around Lena and kissed the top of her head, while holding the baby in the other. “I’d like you to officially meet your daughter”. Kara whispered.

Lena’s eyes filled with tears, as she locked her gaze on her daughter’s tiny body. “She’s so beautiful Kara”. 

“Do you want to hold her?” 

Lena nodded and her hands itched at the urge to reach out and touch her little face, to brush her thick dark hair, to run her fingers over the delicate and soft baby skin. The baby girl was so tiny, her little chest rising and falling rapidly. Her eyes were closed and Lena noticed her long thick dark eyelashes. She reached out and took the baby carefully in her arms. The baby stirred and made a little noise, before settling on Lena’s chest. 

Kara scooted closer to Lena and rested her head on her wife’s shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around her. “She’s so beautiful Lena…so serene and peaceful”

“Serena…” She whispered.

“What did you say?” Kara asked amused.

“We should name her Serena”. Lena said with a smile. 

“I like it. It suits her”. Kara beamed. 

————-

A week after meeting their baby girl, Kara and Lena finally brought Serena home. They discovered that she had Lena’s striking green eyes and Kara’s enormous appetite. Emma was completely infatuated with her baby sister and sometimes forgot that she was actually rather tiny and somehow still fragile, for a half kryptonian baby. 

Alex, Maggie and Eliza fought over who’s turn it was to hold the baby. While James, Winn and Mon- el bet on who the baby was going to look like the most. 

Kara stepped away for a moment with Lena to the balcony in their penthouse. She Leaned against the reeling, while Lena leaned against her wife's shoulder. 

“it's a miracle. we are all here, as if nothing had ever happened” Lena rambled as she looked at the city below.

“I guess Rao took pity on me and gave me another opportunity to keep the family I always wished for”. Kara turned to Lena and stared at her beautiful green eyes for what seemed like an eternity. 

Lena stared back and inhaled a large breath. She stroked Kara’s cheek with the back of her hand “I love you so much Kara Zor- El Danvers”. 

Lena leaned in and pressed her lips against her wife’s. Kara reacted immediately and kissed her back. Her hands fisted in Lena’s dark hair as she pulled her body close to hers as their kiss became more needy and passionate. Finally they broke for air, both their chests heaved against each other. 

“And I love you Mrs. Zor-El Danvers” Kara returned with a smirk.


	8. Party Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone suggested writing about Emma and Serena as teenagers and I took on that challenge. I focused mainly on Emma and added some new characters. Jamie, Lucy Lane and Mike (Mon-El). Hope you guys enjoy!.

The party was under full swing when Emma and Jamie arrived at Mike’s place. Everyone from the senior class was present, except Emma and Jamie weren’t seniors. They were sophomore students who had gain popularity amongst the masses. Emma was captain of the cheerleading team, whilst her adoptive cousin Jamie was captain of the soccer team. 

Jamie shifted uncomfortably making her way through the crowd next to Emma. “I don't know why I agreed to this.”

Emma rolled her eyes in annoyance “Oh stop it! you know is date night for the Danvers sisters and their wives. They wont be back for hours, relax.”

Jamie, however couldn't help but be concerned about the fact that they had sneaked out of the penthouse and left Serena alone. “I just hope we don't get fucking busted Emma.”

Emma grabbed Jamie’s arm and yanked her, so they were now facing each other. “We won’t. Stop worrying so much and just think about all the fun we’re going to have.” 

“Okay, okay. whatever you say.” Jamie shook her head lightly and looked over Emma’s head to get a view of the party scene. She spotted Lucy and Mike surrounded by a circle of people while they played a game of beer pong. By the looks of it, both their friends were playing against each other as people cheered them on. 

Emma followed Jamie’s line of vision. The sight in front of her made her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. Lucy looked beautiful as she was wearing a crop top that showed her flat abs and curves. A pair of skinny ripped jeans that accentuated her slender legs, accompanied by a pair of converses. She definitely dressed to impress. As soon as the thoughts threatened to cross her mind, Emma shook them away.

“Dude are you ok? you kinda zoned out on Lucy.” Jamie teased, elbowing Emma. 

“Fuck off Jamie.” Emma shoved her cousin playfully as they made their way near the crowd where all the commotion was happening. 

It wasn't long before Jamie eased a little bit and found some of her teammates, drinking happily with them as they all joked around. Emma let Jamie be, not wanting to intrude, she continued to watch her friends from a distance.

\----

Lucy found herself standing with her legs slightly apart, left slightly in front of the right. Arm in the air with a ping pong ball between her thumb and index finger. She closed one eye trying to look for the perfect angle between the cup and the ball. If she makes this last cup, she will be crowned queen of beer pong and finally shut Mike’s bragging mouth once and for all. 

“Come on Lane, we don’t have all night” Mike pressed, with a smug look on his face. 

Lucy flips Mike off as she hears people laughing and snickering. She can’t help the smirk that forms on her face. Focusing on the cup and ignoring the commotion around her, she flicks her wrist tactically and the ball lands right inside the cup. 

Mike’s face is priceless as people shout around her and roast him in return. She internally chuckled and took a sip of her whiskey. 

‘Take that frat boy” She states triumphantly.

“Whatever, it was beginners luck Lucy.”

Lucy rolls her eyes at Mike. He’s just bitter that he lost on a game of beer pong. Before she can answer, she hears the only voice she would recognize anywhere from the back of the crowd. 

“Someone sounds a little butt hurt.” Emma says as she makes her way through the crowd and hugs Lucy from behind. 

“Hey babe!” Lucy greeted cheerfully. She leans her head back on Emma’s shoulder and tries to look at her face from the awkward angle she is in.

“That was a great shot back there Luce. I should consider you on my beer pong team”. 

Lucy laughs and slowly turns around.“As if. So, your mothers finally let you join a party?”

“Umm… about that…” Lucy hears the hesitancy as she watches Emma tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. Quickly breaking eye contact with Lucy, Emma bites her lip letting out a sigh. “Not exactly. I snuck out with Jamie”. She answers sheepishly. 

“Oh. my. God. they’re going to freak, once they find out!”. 

Emma holds a finger up as she can’t help but giggle at her mischievousness. “That is! if they find out my dear friend”. 

Lucy had to admit, she had always been kind of a bad influence on Emma. To be honest Emma was impulsive on her own. She just needed a little encouraging. God, she looked so beautiful, scratch that. Emma always looked beautiful. She was the perfect mixture of Lena and Kara. Perfect jawline, slender neck, bow shaped lips, beautiful blue eyes… Lucy could go on and on, but she knew in the back of her mind that it would never happen. 

“Come on Danvers we gotta go do some body shots!” Lucy proposed. Emma blushed and bit her lip. “So?” Lucy asks, clearing her throat. 

“So? don’t tell me you’re gonna chicken out Emma”. Mike mocks, gently bumping Emma’s shoulder. 

Emma raised her eyebrows, nodding in defiance. “You’re on Mikey boy. But first we need to find Jamie. If I’m going down, then she is going down with me”. 

“Yeah! That’s my girl!” Mike praised, hugging Emma and lifting her off the floor a bit. 

Chuckling Lucy throws an arm around Emma’s neck, pulling her closer to her. “I knew you’d be too tempted to decline.” 

“You know me too damn well Lucy Lane”. Snatching Lucy’s whiskey from her other hand, Emma downed what was left in one gulp and walks along with her friends looking for Jamie. 

———-

“I’m not doing it.”

Emma rolled her eyes at her cousin’s stubbornness. Getting Jamie to do anything she didn't agree with, was like pulling teeth. 

“Come on Jamie. It’s just body shots dude”. Lucy tried to reason

Jamie looked at her incredulously. “Are you serious? We are not even supposed to be drinking”. 

“Yet here we are, at a party…drinking.” Emma snapped with sarcasm. 

Jamie looked at Emma, then to her friends who were anxiously waiting as they mouthed “PLEASE” with their hands in prayer like form. “You know, in all honesty I would have taken offense in your peer pressure if I didn’t know you so well.” 

“So that means is a yes?” Emma said eyeing Jamie expectantly. 

Jamie couldn't help but chuckle. Emma was going to keep on pushing until she gave in. A true Luthor, after all. Emma knew how to manipulate her, coax her into doing things they weren't supposed to do ever since Jamie had become part of the family. But she’d be lying if she denied that those were some of the most memorable times she has spend in her life.

“Fine. But just one round of body shots and that's it Emma.” Jamie warned

\-----

Is not until they’re outside Mike’s house that Jamie realizes how much they’ve had to drink. She’s definitely not drunk, but tipsy enough that her equilibrium is somehow inhibited. She turns in the direction where Emma is standing along with Lucy and Mike. 

“How’s Emma holding up?.” Jamie laughs as she walks over to the group. 

“One or two more drinks and she’d be wasted”. Lucy said as she struggled to keep Emma from hugging her too tight and throwing her off balance.

Emma was too tipsy to be embarrassed as she listened to Lucy explain her condition to Jamie. She might not be immune to alcohol like her kryptonian mother, but she did metabolize it fast enough out of her system, that by the time they reached the penthouse she’d be almost completely sober. 

“I can’t wait to see Aunt Kara’s face when she sees the hot mess you are.”

“Not gonna happen Jamie.” Emma slurred while glaring at her cousin. 

Jamie felt her phone vibrate in her back pocket and clumsily reached for it. Looking at her lock screen her eyes widened in panic. 

Bug: Hey! Mom and super mom are on their way back with auntie Alex and Maggie. Better hurry guys. 

“fuck” Jamie whispered under her breath as she connected her eyes back to a very tipsy Emma. “We need to get going ASAP.”

Emma sighed and kissed Lucy’s cheek sloppily, before connecting her blue eyes with hers. “If I don't survive after tonight, just know I’ve always had a crush on you Luce.” She then turned to Mike and threw her arms around his neck “ Take care of Luce you frat boy, but I love you too.”

Both of them Laughed hysterically as Jamie dragged Emma away from Mike’s house.

————-

Emma and Jamie looked around carefully before heading to the door of the penthouse. After making sure the area was clear they tiptoed to the door. 

“Emma.” Kara called. 

Emma shut her eyes tightly and then muttered something under her breath, leaning her had against the door defeated. 

“Told you this was gonna happen.” Jamie mumbled. 

Emma took a big breath and slowly turned around to face her mothers and her aunts who all held a disapproving look. She could see Jamie from the corner of her eye panicking as she bit her lip nervously. 

“Where have you been?” Kara asked, stopping in front of her daughter. They seemed like complete opposites with how they were dressed. One in a tailored elegant dress while the other completely disheveled in Jeans and a flannel. 

“Around…with Jamie”. Emma replied calmly, trying not to give herself away.

“Around where? since you’re obviously lying to my face” Kara stated. Her voice held certain harshness to it. She knew that as Emma grew older, she had to be stern with her. 

“Can we not do this out here? I mean if you’re going to drill me for having some fun at least let me keep some of my dignity” Emma snapped. 

Lena stood next to Kara and held a hand to her wife’s forearm squeezing it lightly. “Let me handle it love.” she whispered to Kara as she kissed her cheek. 

Alex made a come hither motion with her fingers to Jamie, who obediently walked over to her mother. Maggie stood slightly behind her wife with her arms crossed. 

“Mom I just-” Jamie was quickly interrupted when Alex held her hand up.

“We’ll talk at home young lady.”

Alex walked over to Kara who stood with her back against the wall. “I’m heading home with Maggie and Jamie now. Please have patience Kara, she’s just sixteen” 

“I’m doing my best but she’s really trying my patience Alex. If it wasn’t for Lena we would probably be ripping each other heads off”. 

“Walk in there and fix things with your daughter. You guys need to communicate” Alex gestured to the door and kissed her sister goodnight. 

When Kara walked inside she came across Lena holding a sobbing Emma in her arms, and to Kara it was like her little girl had never grown up and needed her mommy and mama to protect her. 

Serena walked up to her mom or “super mom” as she liked to call her, and gave Kara a hug. “Mom it wasn’t her fault”. 

“Bug, you don't have to defend me, its ok.” Emma reassured her sister as she wiped her tears away. 

Kara sighed putting a hand on the bridge of her nose, channeling all the anger inside her. It wasn't so much anger as it was disappointment on her oldest daughter. “Emma what were you thinking? Leaving your ten year old sister alone in the penthouse?. She could have gotten hurt, or someone could have kidnapped her!”

“See mom, thats exactly the point. We are not normal people. we are half kryptonian! Serena is not a weak small child anymore. She’s grown stronger” 

“She’s not strong enough Emma! Jesus! can’t you see the bigger picture here? These people are one step ahead of you and your sister and god knows what they’re capable of.” Kara insisted. She wanted Emma to see her point. 

“I didn't choose this life mom! All I want is some type of freedom, something to make me feel normal.” Emma scoffed. 

Lena could see the hurt in her wife’s eyes as words kept on pouring out of Emma’s mouth. Clearly her daughter was frustrated and she knew she had to be the mediator between the two.

“You two need to calm down.” Lena turned to Emma and stroked her tear stained cheek. “ Baby, your mother is right. These people could get their hands on kryptonite or alien weapons and could hurt or even worse kill you or your sister. How do you think we would feel if something like that happened?”

“You guys would be devastated” Emma mumbled as she looked up at Lena.

“Now Kara. Emma is sixteen, and wether you like it or not she’s not a baby anymore. You have to trust her. I’ve always told you this. Trust your daughter enough to prove you right”.

Both Kara and Emma stared at each other for a long time. Finally Kara gave in and reached to hug her daughter. “I love you’ she mumbled against Emma’s blonde hair. 

“I love you too super mom. I’m sorry about sneaking out” 

They stood embracing each other for a long time and Lena smiled in relief while Serena quietly sat on her lap smiling along with her mom at the scene displayed in front of them. 

\-----

Emma sat in her room listening to music as she doodled on her sketchbook. Her task was interrupted by a knock on the door. 

“Come in” she said, as she kept on sketching. 

Serena peeked through the door and smiled at her sister “Hey sis, sorry to interrupt, but Lucy is here to see you”.

Emma perked up at the mention of her friend. She stared behind her little sister to see Lucy standing there. She smiled and waved at her friend. Serena walked out closing the door behind her. 

Lucy made a run for her friend and gave Emma a hug. She basically picked her friend up from the ground as they spun around and screamed happily. 

“I’m so happy you’re here!” Emma exclaimed. Pulling away from the hug Lucy plopped down on Emma’s bed looking up at her. 

“Well you weren't answering my texts or calls, so i had to assume that you probably didn't survive your mother’s wrath.” 

“I got grounded for a month, so no phone for me”. Emma whined while a pout formed on her face. 

Lucy took a deep breath. There was something she wanted to ask her, something she needed to ask her. “Emma… what you said before you left that night… was that true?” Lucy’s voice held a certain edge to it. 

Emma stared at her. The question surprised her some. She knew Lucy was not one to open up about her feelings so easily. She had always assumed her best friend was promiscuous, too wild to settle for anyone. 

“It's true. I do have a crush on you Lucy” Emma replied with hesitation. 

“But… why didn't you tell me before? I thought there were no secrets between us, that we were comfortable enough to trust each other.” Lucy felt stupid with all the words that sputtered from her mouth. She just wanted to figure out why Emma had kept her feelings suppressed for so long. 

“Lucy…” Emma breathed. Her blue eyes boring themselves in the girl in front of her. Lucy seemed so small and vulnerable. “ Lucy I honestly didn't know. You were always so…so wild and free. I was always the impression that you weren’t one for relationships and I didn't want to get hurt.” 

“I always knew you know? I always have. Even when I didn't know what those feelings really meant.” Lucy confessed. 

Emma closed the distance between them. Their breaths mingling, their noses bumping slightly. She stared back and forth from Lucy’s green eyes to her soft lips. Emma wanted Lucy to make the move, to close the distance between them and prove to her that her words were actually true. 

Lucy finally leaned in and kissed Emma on the lips. It wasn't just an innocent peck, but it wasn't a make out season either. She didn't want to scare Emma away. The kiss lasted a couple of seconds, but to them it felt like an eternity. Their foreheads rested against each other. Lucy’s hand reached up delicately and stroked the smooth skin of Emma’s cheek.

“Are you alright Em?”

“Yeah”. Emma laughed nervously. “ More than okay”. 

They both laid on the bed snuggled into each other. Maybe being grounded did have its perks after all.


	9. The talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone left a prompt on my last chapter comments about Lena and Kara giving the talk to their older daughter. Sorry I took so long but school is consuming me.

"I've noticed your sister is not present, nor your parents" Lucy mused from the doorway. Emma crossed her arms with a devilish smirk on her face, her teeth clasped on her bottom lip.

"Luckily I'm here to the rescue". 

Lucy leaned in for a kiss and Emma closed her eyes as her lips brushed against her girlfriend's. Her body gradually pushed Lucy inside the apartment. A pleasured moan escaped Lucy's lips as Emma bit and sucked on her neck.

"I love how this makes you," Emma murmured.

"I know, baby. That's what you tell me every time," Lucy whispered hotly on the blonde's ear.

"Tell me," Emma said as she kept her ministrations on Lucy's neck. "Do you want me to make you scream my name in pure ecstasy, with the thought that we could be discovered at any moment lingering in your mind?".

"No-not exactly, but now that you mention it…" Lucy's voice trailed off seductively as her perfectly manicured hands reached up to grasp the material of her girlfriend's shirt. She strategically undid the buttons and revealed the taut abdomen underneath.

Emma smirked. Her blue eyes sparkled as she watched Lucy stroke her breasts and abs, saw the hunger in Lucy's eyes, and it was all because of her. Emma satisfied her like no one else ever could. Her lips kissed the corner of her girlfriend's mouth and her eyes flickered to the blonde again.

"Move your arms so I can take your shirt off love," Emma ordered.

Lucy stepped back, giving her girlfriend access to her flannel. Emma tried to undo the buttons but was having a hard time doing so. 

"You'll have to try harder than that babe". Lucy teased.

"Damn this shirt". Emma growled as her hands ripped off Lucy's flannel, scattering buttons all over her bedroom. 

"Emma!" Lucy's breath hitched in her throat and made her tone high-pitched. It was a brand new flannel. Then again, seeing her girlfriend so eager and sexually frustrated sent shivers down her spine.

"I'll buy you a new one".

Lucy giggled and fell back onto the bed. Her arms curved up above her head around the pillow. Her eyes twinkled with an innocent charm as she watched Emma pull down her jeans and then crawl on top of her.

"We are out of our minds. Someone could return at any moment. Am I seriously worth the risk?"

"Every second of it". Emma breathed. Her lips came down Lucy's as she took off her leggings. 

If only they knew, someone was bound to return before they'd ever be finished.

\------

"Oh my god!" Kara shrieked as she opened the door. 

Emma was under Lucy as she kissed her neck. Neither wore anything, but underwear.

"Mom!" Emma screamed her voice frightened. She pushed Lucy off of her and they both attempted to cover themselves.

Kara grabbed Lucy's clothes and threw them at her. "You, leave!" She then turned to her daughter. "And you—"

Emma's face twisted with anger. She shot up and stomped over to her mother. "No, you need to leave and learn to knock first, mom!" she shouted.

Kara's face fell some at the accusation, but remained stern nonetheless. She shook her head. "I think we need to talk, Emma."

"I'll just leave you two to it," Lucy laughed nervously. She then moved to kiss Emma goodbye, but Kara's death glare stopped her. "I'll see you later, baby." Lucy barely kissed her girlfriend on the cheek and then she was gone.

\-----

"Have you had sex?" Kara flat out asked after a long moment of silence. She just wanted to know, even if she wouldn't be happy about it. Lena and Serena stopped eating automatically as the atmosphere around the table tensed up. 

"No," Emma lied with a straight face. It was a gift or curse from the Luthor side, depended on how one observed it.

"Did I miss something?" Lena asked with a quizzical look on her face as she dabbed her lips clean with a napkin. 

"Well, it so happens that I caught our daughter semi naked with Lucy in her room". 

"Oh my god, I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that". Serena winced at the revelation and stormed out of the dining room.

"We are not having this conversation mom" Emma groaned and ran a hand through her hair in frustration.

"Well, are you at least being safe?" Kara Hinted. 

Lena was having a hard time keeping a straight face, her wife's features seemed so mortified no matter how hard she tried to be stern with Emma. This was certainly a topic she didn't want to touch on, but given the current circumstances, it was to be addressed.

"What do you mean safe? We are both girls mom, is not like I'm going to get pregnant or anything". Emma played absentmindedly with her food refusing to make eye contact with Kara.

"But has she you know... were you her first?" Kara fiddled with the frame of her glasses trying her best not to break them.

"Oh my god mom seriously?! Ughh! No I- I'm not her first".

"So then you should be safe!". Kara exclaimed 

"Uh huh, so you definitely thought of being safe the first time you went down on mom" Emma spat sarcastically with a smirk on her face. If her mother was dead set on having this conversation, then she sure as hell was going to have fun making them uncomfortable.

Both Lena and Kara blushed furiously as Emma kept on smirking with a raised eyebrow.   
"You wanted to talk about sex, then fine. We'll talk about sex".

"Lena say something" Kara pleaded looking at her wife. Her mouth opening and closing in shock.

"I... well...." Lena rubbed the back of her neck looking at her daughter and down at her plate trying to compose herself.

"She's not going to say anything because I bet 20 bucks that mom was a freak when she was my age. Right mom?" 

Lena blushed the deepest shade of red and buried her face in her hands. Kara looked at her with disbelief.

"Lena why didn't you mention any of this?!" 

"You never asked Kara! Besides is not like I'd share any of that willingly".

"So, its settled. You guys are really uncomfortable talking about this and so am I, sort of. We'll just pretend this never happened and we will never talk about it." Emma graciously stood up and gave an innocent smile to both of her moms before retreating from the table. 

"You better tell me all those things our daughter was insinuating, Lena" 

"Right. About that.... we should wait until we are alone." 

"Oh mom! I almost forgot, you guys should change your bed frame, I guess super mom broke it again!" 

"Fuck..." Kara muttered under her breath as Lena snorted.


End file.
